Donkey Kong vs Akuma
Donkey Kong vs Akuma 'is KingDedede8888's What-If? Death Battle Season 3 Premiere. It features Donkey Kong from the franchise of rhe same name, AND the Mario franchise, fighting against Akuma, from the Street Fighter series. Description ''Mario/Donkey Kong vs Street Fighter! When the two punching powerhouse rivals clash, will it just be a repeat of the past? Interlude '''Boomstick: Previously on Death Battle... Wiz: Mario and Street Fighter, universes that are completely different in every way. However, since combatants Luigi and Ken Master fought to the death a long time ago, the long rivalry started. Boomstick: Although this "rivalry" is something only KingDedede8888 cares about. KingDedede8888: Hey, buddy, just follow the script, alright, Boom? Boomstick: Why? Nobody even cares about that script anymore, who the hell reads your battles? And that's just a fanon project, you don't even have the money to pay us and force us to follow your orders! KingDedede8888: Hey, man, you never really complained about anyone else on this Wiki, or Deviantart either. Listen up, so you could follow it, alright? It's not like you pay Jocelyn the Intern. Boomstick: Listen up, kid. HE'S Wiz, and I'M Boomstick. And it's OUR job to analyse the characters's weapons armour, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle, alright? You're not a fanon writer, just a rip-off, like... I don't know, "Batalha Mortal"? KingDedede8888: Alright, alright. Listen up, just move on, and cut that discussion scene, alright? Hell, i thought you had stopped complaining one Season ago. Boomstick: It's fine... Heh-heh, let's just... Cut it into the full, i mean, out of the full thing, alright, Wiz? Wiz: *sigh* No, Boomstick, you're not doing that. You... Do get the Satsui no Hado ends up possessing Craig when you do that, right? Boomstick: Well, haters gonna hate, moving on... Wiz: *sigh* Five episodes later, a second clash between Mario and Street Fighter characters happened. This time, it was between the two previous combatants's greatest allies: Mario and Ryu. Once again, the Mario character prevailed. Boomstick: And now it's time for Mario and Ryu's rivals! Wiz: Yes, rivals range from previous enemies that are now friends, to just evil dicks. Such as Ryu has Sagat and Mario has Wario. Boomstick: But they also have rivals with the other respective role, like Donkey Kong, the first member of the DK crew! Wiz: And Akuma, the Master of the Fist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Donkey Kong Boomstick: Ahh... The Donkey Kong Island... A dreamy tropical island, full of psychopatic birds, beavers, and more... Wiz: And the ruler of the Donkey Kong island is the grandson of the mighty Donkey Kong, and of course, SON of the famous and powerful Donkey Kong... As surprising as his name might be... He's called Donkey Kong... Boomstick: Sounds weird? Well, this conclusion was taken by calcs around a gorilla's sexual maturity! But it's just a theory, a game theory, so please stop vomiting! Wiz: DK usually spends most of his time with his family, or just appreciating his giant pile of bananas... That is, if the pile is still there... If someone touches it, well... DK punches a Goomba flying kilometers away, making the poor creature fall off a cliff. Boomstick: Holy shit! Wiz: This situation is the only thing that can make Donkey Kong go into combat, but if he does, you definitely wouldn't want to be his neighbour... Boomstick: And that is, like daily! Because King K.Rool and his troops steal it all the time! And why, you ask? Simple! The king wanna live on the Kong family's treehouse, so he tries to starve them to death! Which doesn't make any sense, i mean... They don't even eat the bananas to begin with! Look at that, that thing is so flooded, there are as many fruits outside the stock area as there are inside it! Wiz: Exactly, unfortunately for the Kritter army... Stealing the bananas is only gonna piss the primates off, which basically means... Death. Boomstick: We're talking about a gorilla that can punch so hard and fast, the hits are able to cause frickin' EXPLOSIONS! And that one time, when Donkey Kong punched the MOON so hard, it went out of orbit, hit the DK Island, and bounced back to its normal place! That's what i call a feat from out of this world! Heh? Heh? Anyone? Nobody? K then. Wiz: However, we must all remember, that moon belongs to the Mario Universe, and is much smaller than our moon. However, that doesn't change the fact that he took down an orbital object as big as an island in high speeds with a single punch. Boomstick: He has also dodged a whole bunch of arrows coming straight to his face! Wiz: And just like all the other members of his... Weird race, he has shown some... Skills with man-made objects... He has a coconut-shooting gun, that initially doesn't seem intimidating, but can take killer beavers, bees and others with only a few shots. Oh, and he can also use phones... Boomstick: And like every other character in the history of everything ever, he has an ultimate-super-mega-add-more-adjectives-here final form, the Strong Kong! As its name implies, he's stronger and faster, but not bigger at all... To compensate, he's frickin' INVINCIBLE. Wiz: Even then, he needs crystals to keep the form up, so if he doesn't find some, he'll eventually go back to normal. Boomstick: You can always find more crystals for him at that Netflix show! Not to mention his ability to use a drum to create shockwaves that can easily send any nearby enemies flying away! Donkey Konga! ''(Tries singing)'' Wiz: Even then, his main weakness is from within. You see... Let's just say he's probably the stupidest character in the Mario/Donkey Kong universes. In fact, he's so stupid that his brain couldn't process what was happening when he was being hypnotized, essentially making him immune to it. He also once fell for a trick that tried making him think he was a crocodile, and believed in it for a long time. Even then, it isn't a good idea to mess with a gorilla that's twice as big and twice as heavy as an average male of his species... DK: Don-Key KONG! Akuma Wiz: Ryu... Boomstick: Ken... Wiz: Gouken, and others... Masters of Ansastsuken and powerful warriors, of street fighting... However, every Martial Art has its banned techniques. Even Judo and Jiu-Jitsu have some banned moves. Boomstick: And obviously, Ansatsuken is no different. Enter Akuma, or Gouki... The Master of the Fist! An explosion-like noise is seen on a forest, caused by Akuma punching the ground. Boomstick: Aaaand naming a son Akuma is against Japan's laws... And i mean, who the hell names their son "Demon"!? Wiz: However, Akuma wasn't always a demon of destruction. He and his older brother Gouken were once just regular Martial Arts students, trained by legendary Martial Artist Goutetsu. The older chose the ways of respect and morals. Boomstick: While the younger one did things right and chose the ways of DEATH, DESTRUCTION, MURDER, AND EXPLOSIONS! Call it a real man. Wiz: After years of training the original technique of Ansatsuken, the deadly Satsui No Hado, capable of destroying one's soul, Akuma went back to the dojo where it all started, and challenged his master to a fight... To the death. The former apprentence emerged victoriously, and the dying master's last wise word were- Boomstick: Let me guess... "FUCK YOU!"! Yep, i'm a genius." Wiz: Actually, he stated he was proud to see he trained the brothers well enough for one of them to become stronger than him. Boomstick: Wait, what? I mean, suuuuuure! "That guy killed me, is about to explode everything up, and become a mass murderer! I trained him well!". Does that make any sense to you? Wiz: Not long after the murder, Gouken arrived, paying a quick visit to the mentor, only to find Goutetsu dead, full of blood. Gouken also noticed one more thing... His own brother, with his blood fists ready for another fight... Brother vs brother, till the very end... Boomstick: Uuuuunfortunately for our older brother "hero"... Wiz: Gouken won the fight. Boomstick: God fucking dammit! I mean, it's not like Akuma is able to lose to that dude. Not only is he able to do all the basic techniques Ryu and Ken can, but he also does them better! Causing more damage, and also FASTER than the two! He mastered the fighting style, being able to pull off some of the most impressive combos you'll see around! Wiz: His Ansatsuken moves have also got unique variations, like the Gohadoken. Outside of game mechanics, this powerful fireball is able to kill a regular human in a single hit. Boomstick: I wished all the Street Fighter characters where regular humans, then... Hold on, let me guess... Gohadoken... There's a Goshoryuken, isn't it? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Jocellyn, pick up that phone... CAUSE I FUCKING CALLED IT! Jocellyin: Oh, fuck you! Wiz: Moving on... The Goshoryuken is even more lethal than the altered fireball version. Boomstick: Calling it now, Tatsumaki Gopukiaku! Wiz: Wrong. There's no such thing as "Gopukiaku". Boomstick: Hooray, FREEDOOOOOOOOOO-''' Wiz: His altered version of the Senpukyaku is Tatsumaki Zanpukyaku. '''Boomstick: I fucking give up! Wiz: Finally coming out of the variations section... Boomstick: Are we at soup now? Wiz: What do you mean with "We're at so-"- Oh, forget it! There's the Ashura Senku. It's a quick, teleport move, that differentiates itself from similar attacks by the fact that you can see Akuma moving while using it, but can't touch it. It's perfect to fool enemies, especially beginning or unintelligent ones. And the Tenmakujinkyaku, which is an air-dive kick. Boomstick: The Tenmaku- What? Also, FOOT DIVE! Wiz: There's also the Hyakkishu, which is simply a flip jump followed by a kick when landing. Moving on, we've got the Super and Ultra Combos. These ones are what especially differentiate Akuma from other similar World Warriors. First off, we've got the Messatsu Go Hadou. Imagine the giant, powered up Metsu Hadouken. Turn it into a Gohadoken. You've now got the move we're talking about. Boomstick: Jocellyn, bring me that phone, please, gotta tell the rescue team that we're lost at variations section. AGAIN! Wiz: And then there's his Metsu Shoryuken-like move. Boomstick: DAY 37: STILL STUCK AT VARIATIONS SECTION! Wiz: And the Messatsu Gou Rasen, and upwards spiraling, powerful Tatsumaki Zanpukyaku. Boomstick: I SEE THE LIGHT! OUT OF THIS PILE OF SHIT- I MEAN, VARIATIONS! Wiz: On to original Super/Ultra moves... Kongou Kokuretsuzan. Akuma punches the ground so hard, dark energy shock waves appear, causing massive damage to anyone nearby. A more powerful version called Misogi is available when he is stronger, but we'll talk about that later. Boomstick: The Demon Armaggedon. He kicks an opponent so hard, the poor victim is sent flying far away, high into the sky. He then becomes a HURRICANE- Don't question it.- And flies upwards towards the enemy, sending a devastating blow. Wiz: Finally, there's the Shun Goku Satsu, where he teleports towards the victim, grabs him, and turns the screen white. Some punches are heard, and when everything is back to normal, the opponent is dead, with no soul left. Only two people ever managed to survive it, by protecting their souls: Gen and Gouken. Even then, comma might be caused. Boomstick: And you must be wondering: If he has so much with him... How did he lose to his brother? Wiz: Akuma's extremely aggressive, and has exceptionally low stamina. Even then, after losing the fight, Gouken refused to kill his brother. After that, the demon trained more, allowing himself to use his full potential, and now isn't as aggressive as he was before. In fact, he now often relies on enemies to make mistakes. Boomstick: That's my son, Akuma, hah-hah! Not to mention, he then challenged Gouken to another match and KILLED HIM! Well... Actually, like we said before, the bearded master protected his soul and survived the hit, only going into a deep comma. And remember the full potential and Misogi things? We're talking about Shin Akuma, his ultimate freely usable form. By using it, all his moves get powered up, and he gets even stronger, faster, and slightly more durable! Wiz: Now more powerful than ever, Gouki wanders around, fighting worthy opponents to the death, and hoping to eventually trigger the Satsui no Hado on warriors like Ryu and Ken... Boomstick: And Dan Hibiki! Both Wiz and Boomstick burst into laughter. Akuma: My fists bleed death... Welcome to your DOOM! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!! DEATH BATTLE!! DK Island A man walked throughout the jungle. He wondered how hadn't humans found such large place before, considering the era's technology. However, he was excited. No man had walked through such lands before, being the first to do it sounded great. Until he found a river. Considering the island's location, the man was pretty sure that there were dangerous things there. He chose to turn back, but that didn't protect him at all... Suddenly, a blue beaver and a pant-wearing crocodile walking on two legs came out of the river, attacking the poor explorer. He tried pulling his gun, but didn't have time. In a short time, the man was nothing more than a pile of body parts with bones and blood around them. The two monsters were celebrating their kill, and ready to eat the prey, until something crashed into the island... When landing, this unexpected visitor punched the ground so hard, shock waves were created by the hit. "I am Akuma... And i will teach you the meaning of PAIN!"- ''Said the attacker, who wore a blue gi... '''Boomstick: And with a ponytail that leaves Fulgore in the shame!' The beasts rammed at the new lunch, but Akuma simply kicked the beaver, crushing its skull, and kicked the crocodile far away. The demonic being crossed his arms, and sighed. No worthy opponents... Meanwhile, the crocodile was falling down in extremely fast speeds, and landed in a pile of bananas next to a tree house, instantly killing the reptile, and spreading bananas all over the place. When hearing the noise, a gorilla came out of the tree house, to check what happened. When finding his treasure destroyed, the beast instantly raged and went on a rampage. "Don-Key Kong"- ''Screamed the gorilla, while punching everything he found to the death. Until he noticed... Someone else was beating up creatures around, throwing them far away... Akuma stood right in front of him. DK instantly realized that the Martial Artist was the only thing there capable of throwing a crocodile far enough to reach the are it reached. The two stared at each other for some seconds, until the gorilla roared and got into fighting stance. ''(Cues Theme of Akuma) "A worthy opponent"- ''Thought the Master of the Fist, uncrossing his arms, and getting into fighting stance. '''FIGHT!' Akuma prepared to punch the ground, but DK quickly rushed towards him, and punched the demon hard enough to send him flying a few meters away. The Master of the Fist quickly stood up and shot a Hadoken before the gorilla could do the same attack again. The fireball made the beast flinch for a quick second, and Akuma took the opportunity to teleport behind his enemy, and hit the Kong with a Shoryuken in the back just as he recovered. While DK was in mid-air, his enemy tried hitting with a Goshoryuken, but the gorilla quickly pulled his Coconut-Gun and shot the Demon in the gut, making him fall down. The first member of the DK crew quickly ground pounded the opponent before he got up, slapped him multiple times, and prepared to end the suffering by shooting a coconut into the Master of the Fist's face. (Music Stops) However, at the exact moment the Kong pulled the trigger, the enemy seemed to suddenly dissapear. DK looked around, confused, for a few seconds, until he heard a grunt from behind him. He looked back, and Akuma was right there charging a Focus Attack. (Cues Star Wolf) The gorilla punched the opponent so hard it created an explosion, but it didn't stop the demon from punching back hard enough to leave DK dizzy. The Master of the Fist then punched and kicked the enemy multiple times, Goshoryukened him into the air, and punched the ground just as the Kong was about to hit it, creating shockwaves that sent the beast flying into a tree that immediately fell down. When Donkey Kong recovered, Akuma was already trying to Dive Kick him, but this time, the Kong threw him into the ground, punched him several times, grabbed the tree that had fallen onto the ground, and slammed the opponent with it. The demon got up tired, and managed to block the upcoming punch with... Another punch, and kicked the enemy's face as a counter-attack. However, DK immediatally countered with another punch, again, so hard, Akuma was sent flying throughout the jungle, taking down every three he collided with, until crashing in a river. (Music Stops) The Kong quickly arrived, looking around. The mixture of blood with the water made him sure he had won. He then started beating his chest, but little did he know he was celebrating to early. When the demon got up, slowly, he saw his opponent, too distracted with the celebration. He knew the enemy was strong enough to face... True power... (Cues Boss Battle 1) Akuma stomped the ground, and energy started coming to him. The gorilla finally stopped beating his chest victoriously to check what was happening. When seeing the enemy triggering energy, the Kong got confused, but yet pulled the gun, and shot a coconut again, however, a Gohadoken destroyed the fruit, and knocked DK down quickly afterwards. The energy had stopped being triggered. The Master of the Fist's hair had turned white, and his Gi was now purple. By unlocking his true potential, he now became Shin Akuma. The gorilla got up, and furiously rushed towards the improved enemy, who simply punched the ground, created an even bigger shockwave than before, which sent DK flying away. The demon teleported to the area the Kong was gonna crash into, grabbed the gorilla, punched him in the face, hit his stomach with the knee, threw him away again, and prepared another Gohadoken, but not a regular one... Before the Kong hit the ground, the Master of the Fist unleashed the giant Gohadoken, which hit DK and caused major burns in his body. Donkey Kong slowly got up, tired, and bleeding. Akuma was calmly walking towards him, ready to end the suffering, but the gorilla just wouldn't give up so easily. DK roared, and shiny particles started coming out of his body. The two combatants clashed, which caused Akuma to be sent flying away, crashing into a rock that was immediatally destroyed into pieces. The Kong soon ran into the area the Master of the Fist crashed into to end the battle once and for all. Shin Akuma got up and punched the gorilla in the cheast, however, the beast was unnafected. The demon desperately kept punching the enemy, but it had no effect whatsoever. DK gladly watched the opponent fail... Which made him forget limits. (Cues Theme of Juri) The Strong Kong suddenly ended, and the Street Fighter's punches suddenly had an actualy effect, and all of the beast's battle damage was back. Enraged, Akuma started a extremely long combo of punches, kicks, Shoryukens, and Hadokens, finishing it with a heavy punch that sent DK flying into a tree. When the Kong recovered, the demon was rushing straight to the gorilla again. Donkey Kong tried blocking, but the improved Shoryuken sent him up high in the air. The Street Fighter then jumped, and kicked the gorilla hard enough to make him fly much much higher. Akuma managed to follow him, spinning so fast a tornado was created around, him, and hit the Kong with it, sending blood flying everywhere. The move was known as the Demon Armaggedon. The beast cried as it fell down back to the jungle, but Akuma wasn't done yet, he teleported to DK, grabbed him, and the screen turned black... (Music Stops) Donkey Kong opened his eyes, he was in a completely black area. He stood up, but couldn't move anything. When suddenly, a giant version of his enemy, bid enough that only his upper body could be seen, appeared in front of the Kong, with his arms crossed, and screamed... "Shun Goku Satsu!" (Cues Theme of C. Viper Suddenly, purple energy was summoned around DK, and quickly penetrated his body, obliterating his soul, DK could now move his mouth, and screamed in pain for one last time... The two were suddenly back to the jungle, with Akuma's back turned to the screen, and DK's body bleeding. K.O! Akuma teleports away and interrupts a Street Fight between Adon and Dudley, while a tree crushes Donkey Kong's body Conclusion Boomstick: What? I mean, that's my boy, Akuma! Wiz: That was an overwhelmingly close match, as Donkey Kong had faster reflexes, higher durability, and much greater strenght. Boomstick: While Akuma has more raw fighting skill and was smarter... I mean, not very smart, but we're comparing him to DK. Wiz: First of all, while Donkey Kong has fought more enemies, nearly all of those he fought were featless, while Akuma has much more experience fighting opponents who are in par with him, automatically knowing what to do in extreme dange situations. Boomstick: And as we all know, DK isn't the one we'd say has the most brains around him, and is at least one of the two stupidest members of the Kong family. Akuma's teleporting could sure confuse him. Wiz: And there's no need to be a genius to acknowledge Gohadokens are much, MUCH more powerful than coconuts. When talking about super forms, Shin Akuma lasts whole matches while Strong Kong only lasts as long as DK has Crystal Coconuts with him. Boomstick: But how could Akuma survive attacks that took down the frickin' MOON when his durability is so low? Wiz: Low durability is a game mechanic that was done just so Akuma could be balanced. He took attacks from Gouken, who is physically stronger than him. If the younger brother can bust islands, then the stronger older one is definitely this or even higher. Boomstick: In the end, the Street Fighter will be the one to live, like... Akuma Matata. Wiz: The Winner, is Akuma Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Season Premiere Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music